Naliara
Naliara is a Redguard residing in King's Haven Pass, Summerset. She works as a scribe for Mehdze. Interactions Savage Truths Recover the notes and help the bard. Dialogue If met Mehdze before: "Keep it down! I don't want you drawing any more this way. Already broke my best quill killing the last one to sniff me out." :Mehdze sent me to rescue you "Oh, please. I'm not some damsel in his happy songs! I suppose he told you the Goblins dragged me here too? Those little jackals stole my pack! I chased them in here to recover it, only to find my notes scattered all over this fetid place!" ::What's so important about your notes that you'd risk your life? "They're the only record of the weeks of research Mehdze and I conducted. We'd have to start all over without them. And if you were faced with the prospect of being Mehdze's scribe for another three weeks, you'd risk your life and limb too." :::I'll gather your notes for you. "What are you? Some sort of saint sent to deliver me from digging through Malooc's squalor? Well, two searchers are better than one. Meet me back here when you've found something." ::::It doesn't sounds like you're Mehdze's biggest admirer. "The man is like a newborn infant—completely incapable of caring for himself. Nearly walks off sheer cliffs for the view, alerts every monster in these hills with his crooning, samples poisonous flora because it looks pretty …." :::::Why choose to assist him then? "His popularity was on the rise. And a trip to Summerset as an honored guest sounded like a good opportunity to break out from copying account ledgers. How wrong I was!" If she is found first: "You're the first thing I've encountered that isn't a slavering beast or drooling savage. Begs the question what you're doing out here. Did that idiot Mehdze send you?" :No, who is Mehdze? "The fool I followed out here. I lost track of him after these wretched Goblins stole my pack. Hopefully he can manage not to get himself killed long enough for me recover our notes." ::Why are the notes so important? "They're research for Mehdze's recital at the Illumination Academy. I've been transcribing them for weeks. The Goblins tossed them all over—not big readers, I guess—but this tribe is bigger than I thought." :::I can recover your notes. "What are you? Some sort of saint sent to deliver me from digging through Malooc's squalor? Well, two searchers are better than one. We'll meet near the eastern exit of the Coral-Splitter Caves. Not too far from safety. Watch yourself." ::::Could you tell me more about what exactly you're doing out here? "I could, but I don't know why you'd want to know. You're doing me a favor so go on and ask." :::::What's your relationship to Mehdze? "Officially, scribe. Unofficially, nanny. The man's got all the good sense of a swaddled babe. I've had the thankless task of saving him from himself ever since we arrived from Sentinel." ::::::What are these notes for exactly? "Some epic about the great battles between the High Elves and the Goblins that Mehdze plans to perform at the Illumination Academy. I'll admit it sounded much more intriguing before I had to listen to Mehdze ramble on about it for weeks." :::::::Why are you willing to risk your life for these notes? "It's either find these notes or start from scratch and if you'd just spent the past few weeks fumbling through these crags with Mehdze, you wouldn't be asking me that." After finding the notes: "I don't know how much longer I can hide out here. Give me some good news." :I found your notes. "That's the last of them! I'm not going to give you some my savior routine, but thanks. This is not how I planned to die. Do me one last favor? It's a small one. Would you deliver those papers to Mehdze and tell him I quit?" ::You're abandoning him? "Look, I've had enough of Mehdze. The humming, the whistling, the constant attempts at rhyming …. I'm not completely heartless. That's everything I cataloged on this misbegotten adventure. With it, he can finish his research." :::All right, I'll bring the notes to Mehdze. Conversations Mehdze: "Naliara! Stay strong! Your salvation is at hand! Though if you could call out, that would be helpful!" Naliara: "Sep's maw! He's coming! I'm gone!" Appearances * Category:Summerset: Females Category:Summerset: Redguards Category:Summerset: Quest Givers Category:Summerset: Summerset Characters